my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Hero Academia: Chapter 38
Field Training Isan stood at the front of the classroom. "Welcome back students," he began, "I hope you enjoyed your time off, because now it's time to get back to work. Behind me is the lists of students who received recommendations from Pro Heroes. You're all second years, so you had some bad luck this year in getting attention. Everyone was more interested in the first years for their prior engagement with Villains, and the third years are overall better trained, but I'm sure those of you that earned them will be pleased regardless." A hologram with a few of the students names on it appeared behind Isan. Tali Shimamura: 335 Kinzoku Kusari: 108 Ryuji Adachi: 93 Zenji Kaisei: 56 Midori Crane: 44 Jirou Tezuka: 42 Griselle Hideaki: 41 Izanagi Kiyoshi: 37 Isabella Flynn: 23 Akira Wareashi: 18 Jack Daniels: 14 Joho Gijutsu: 8 Miranda Amastacia: 1 "Yuck. 44, that's too much." Midori said quietly to herself. Joho kicked the back of Zenji's chair. "Nice job." Zenji was ecstatic. "This is still more than last year, almost double. You on the other hand, could've done better." "You know hand to hand isn't my forte!" "Well then, I guess we need to fix that this week." Jikan looked up at the Hologram and nodded, looking at his fellow classmates before smiling "Nice" he says softly to himself. He would move to the last page of his notebook and make a quick doodle. He draws a stick figure standing on top of the bodies of other stick figures. Above the top one, he writes "Tali" while he writes, below the pile of stick figures, "All who oppose!" "Those who didn't receive any recommendations will still receive a list of 20 locations to receive workplace experience from," continued Isan. "Next week, you'll all choose a single place to work at for field training and internships. I'm certain that each of you will gain valued experience during your time training. Now that I've concluded today's announcements, let's begin today's lesson." Miranda had been silent, a lot of things had happened lately. Although she was happy that someone wanted her to intern she knew she would deny to and work with Kiba, if the school asked she would be interning with Kiba, plain and simple. It wasn't like she had much of a choice, Kiba would not accept anything else but her training. After taking a start a Leo, she went back to her plans in her notebook. In the back, Midori's eyes shot wide open much to the surprise of Aiko, who immediately noticed this. "What's wrong Midori?" She asked curiously, her voice light and careful. Without warning, Midori shot up from her desk and made her way to the door of the classroom, not minding anyone, especially the teacher, if they were looking at her. The look in her eyes seemed almost fearful, as the whites of her eyes were as clear as day. "Don't mind me, I think I've forgotten something..." she mumbled to herself, though just loud enough for everyone in the room to faintly hear it. As soon as she made her way past the door, there was a few seconds of silence as Midori was out of sight. Aiko tilted her head to the side in confusion, wandering what had gotten into the green haired girl's mind at the time. Before she could say anything, the loud banging of someone running through the halls in leather shoes slammed right outside the door, moving further away. ---- Zenji sat on Griselle's desk, giving her a beaming smile. "Hey, what's up?" Griselle looked up at Zenji, the funny feeling she'd had before was now comforting. Accepting her feelings did wonders for her in the end. "Just admiring my recommendations. We've come far since Day 1 of High School huh?" "I'd say the two of us made the most improvements," said Zenji. He looked at her list. "Did you by any chance get a recommendation from the Jumper Hero Agency?" "Let me see." Griselle went through her recommendations, finding one from the Jumper Hero Agency, flashing it at Zenji. "If I remember, you have ties to the Jumper Agency right?" "Yeah," said Zenji, "Jumper's my dad. Their workplace also doubles as a support company and has some of the most advanced support gear in the country. I'm interning their so I can get some free upgrades to my suit. I gotta a lot of ideas to make myself stronger." "I've actually been drawing a few sketches for some upgrades of my own." Griselle looked through her recommendations. If what Zenji was saying is true, she'd at least be somewhere with someone she knows, and perhaps even she'd get some new upgrades out of it. "So?" said Zenji, "whaddya say?" Zenji lifted his eyebrows up, hoping for a yes. "Gee, I don't know. There's a lot of recommendations here." Griselle sarcastically replied, giving Zenji a smile. "Oh come on pwease!" he said with fake pouting. Griselle giggled, his fake pout was cute nevertheless. "Of course I'll go, gives me a chance to meet your dad at least." "Awesome!" he exclaimed. "I'm sure he'll love you!" Jikan sat back in his chair, looking up at the ceiling and stretching out his arms and back. He had not gotten a lot of sleep the last night but he made sure to at least drink some soda that morning to wake himself up. He looks over to Rei and nudges his classmate, showing off the doodle he made of Tali "Pretty accurate if I say so myself, dont you think?" he asks. "Damn, you got a crush on her?" Rei jokingly inquired, his gaze still focused on the doodle which he was evidently impressed by. "You should become an artist with that type of talent, not a hero." He laughs "Oh trust me, I have tried to draw like this, it's actually pretty hard, watch what happens when I try to draw it again" he says, redrawing the picture. This time, however, it comes out with body parts that look too big or long to be humanoid. "See? I can draw well sometimes but other times it comes out a giant mess." However, something came to mind, he still needed to think about the Intern, he definitely didn't get a recommendation but he hoped he would be able to, at least, choose from a select number to assist with. "That's odd. You could always join an art club to improve your consistency I guess." He suggested as he took a look at Jikan's second drawing, wondering how there could be such a contrast in quality between doodles that were done minutes apart from each other. He looked back up at Jikan only to notice he seemed to zoned out in thought. "You okay there bud?" Jikan continues to think about what might happen before shrugging, they would have something planned for him. Hearing Rei, he shakes his head "Oh huh? Oh sorry about that, just thinking what's gonna happen with me in terms of the internship, they might just have me go with someone I guess." Looking at Zenji, he looks back at the number of recommendation before going wide-eyed "Damn... 56?" he says to himself. "Haha don't fret, many of us are in the same boat as you, me included." Rei said in a consoling tone as well as patting Jikan on the back. "There's always other opportunities to impress as well. Just gotta take them when they arise." He tilted his head up towards the ceiling after his statement, and with a deep sigh, he began to ponder how the internship would pan out. Tali sat there with a wide smile upon her face. 335 was a sizable number, standing with more than 3 times the recommendations compared to the second placement in her class. Tali looked behind her and saw Zenji socializing with Griselle. They seemed to get along well, something which made her quite happy. "Ey, Zenji! Congratulations on your count. Anything that stands out?" "Not really," Zenji said, "but you got the most recommendations in the class. Any agencies stand out to you?" Zenji leaned over to get a better look at Tali's recommendation list. His eyes suddenly widened and his mouth stood agape as he saw one particular name on his list. "You got a recommendation from The Champions!" Griselle's eyes widened at the mention of The Champions. She stood next to Tali and due to her smaller stature, pulled on Tali's arm to see the recommendation. "No way! Tali, if you don't pick this one right here-" Griselle eagerly pointed at the recommendation from The Champions. "I'll go there myself." Kinzoku sat with his head on the table, shuffling through his recommendations. He managed to get the second most number, coming in with 108 recommendations total, only bested by Tali. While most people were reacting to the number of recommendations, be it either the amount they got or even a friend, Kinzoku wasn't stoked. The day was going by incredibly slow, only getting slower by the second. He let out a brief sigh, gazing around the classroom. Then he stood face to face with his stack of recommendations once more. "This outta be a beaut." He muttered to himself. He then looked over at Leonid, the recent edition to the class, and the replacement for Ava. Kinzoku kept his head on the desk, yet his gaze focused on the student sitting next to him. He extended his arm, offering a handshake. "Nice to meet you, names Kinzoku. I'm the Honorary Community whatever of Class 2-A." Leonid looked up towards Kinzoku. Panic flowed through Leonid, he wasn't expecting to socialize with his classmates. All he wanted was for their break to happen, so he could text her in peace. Despite the panic flowing through Leonid, his expression was still blank, blocked by the bandages he wore. He simply waved weakly, and looked back down towards his desk rapidly. Kinzoku gave Leonid an awkward gaze, trying not to seem too pushy or judgemental. "Silent type eh?" He pulled his hand back, laying his head back down on the desk so his face wasn't visible. Kinzoku was ready to head home, perhaps a bit of relaxation. It was just one of those days, where he longed to be back in bed. "Just stay away from the one's with unnatural hair colors. Especially the one's with blue hair, they'll either be cocky assholes or consistently badger you about rules." His voice muffled due to his current position, but he spoke loud enough for Leonid to hear. "The one with the awkwardly styled gray hair is alright though." Leonid looked back up and gave a thumbs up, not sure what else to do. Tali grew a quizzical look upon her face. "What's with the Champions? I'll be honest here and say that I've never heard of it before. Are they any good?" Tali asked, having no real clue as she had focused so hard on trying to get into 'Uncle' Atem's agency, or the idea of simply starting her own agency day one. "You don't know who the Champions are?" Zenji said, massively disappointed in her. "They're the greatest and most well-known Hero Team in the country!" "Um, screw that." Griselle stated, shoving Zenji out of the way to whisper something to Tali. "I heard Mr.Jooryoku was one of the founding members, you HAVE to see what type of agency he used to lead." She excitedly spun around, being more like a series of stomps repeating one after another. ---- "FRICK! I FORGOT THE THINGS!" Midori screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran through the school gates and into the streets. Midori was quick on her feet, but much quicker than she displayed during the sports festival. She was practically moving along the breeze that swept from behind her, as if guiding her back to her home. Running past the people that were enjoying the bright day out, Midori was sure to move out of the way of anything that stood in her way, or rather her quirk did. "Frick. I told Aiko not to forget. Oh my god, I hope they're not mad with me." She panicked in her head. Time seemed to slow down for Midori as all these thoughts were rushing through her mind, from Midori's perspective everything was moving a fraction slower than it normally did. "This can't happen again, oh my lord. I'm going to knock Aiko out when she comes back home." Every step she took was as if they were light, and she didn't feel as though she was getting exhausted. She didn't know how far or how long she's been running since bursting from class and sprinting but to her it didn't matter, as long as she got there she could try fix what has been broken. After all, what would the three think of her when she had forgotten the only things in this world that brought her such joy. It didn't take her long to make it to the Kowareta Residence, a four storied building in the middle of a good knows how many acres property, walled off from the rest of the city with tall, brick walls and golden, medieval spiked fences at the top. To Midori, it looked a bit extra for a family who held generations of heroes, but she couldn't complain, it just meant more room for her to wander around in. As she reached the gates of the property, the intimidating iron entrance to the land felt larger than she last remembered. It had the Kowareta coat of arms in the middle of the iron gates, with a split in the middle to allow it to open for guests to enter. The top of the gate had the same spikes that the brick walls had, making it difficult for Midori to climb over in such a hurry. Shoving her hand into her side pocket, Midori shuffled around to find the house keys she could use to unlock the iron door on the side in the brick wall, just besides the main entrance. She remembered the day that Aiko's parents allowed her to stay with them, reminiscing on the smiles they wore when they gladly welcomed the young Midori into their humble abode. They were way too happy to be a family, especially a family of heroes, as if they hadn't experienced the reality of hero work and how many risk their lives for others. She couldn't forget the kindness they have continuously given over the course of her stay, having treated Midori like their own daughter, and in a way Aiko treating her like her own sister. Finally feeling a key shaped object in her pocket, Midori pulled it right out, also pulling along with it scraps of paper and buttons that she kept there for centuries. The paper had become so worn out it was practically fluff that stuck to the inside of the pocket, and the keys. Relieved that it was only one single key, Midori reached for the alternative entrance and shoved the key into the key hole, making sure it was all the way in for the locks to take their place. Violently twisting to the side, Midori pushed through as soon as the door handle gave a click, Midori pulling the key back in place and pulling it out, leaving the door open as she continued her way to the main building. She took to the road that led to the residence, running past the garden of small trees, freshly trimmed hedges, bushes cut to resemble animals, patches of colourful flowers and more. The gardeners were obviously well payed to keep the garden like this in peak condition, as the flowers were just as bright as the sun shining above them. A radiant collection of colours, from yellow to blue to pink, it was as if a rainbow was resting in front of their house. ---- Up and down, to rise and fall over and over again: the round object that was the tennis ball from Jack's youth flew towards the rooftops only to descend back into his hands. While most of the students were chilling out at class and talking about all sorts of things, a certain student was spending his time back home instead. He had lost track of time at this point, yet skipping out on school whilst lounging around in bed tended to do that you. Jack hadn't really felt like doing anything as of late, it's not like he had planned on bouncing classes when he woke up today, but more so just struck him as the right thing to do once he stood by the front door. "I'm home!" A voice called out from the other side of the building, it wasn't a large home or that sound proof for that matter: making it easy to hear who it was that had arrived, not like there was any doubt on who. "Welc-..." Jack tried to call out but made an abrupt stop — "Welcome back..!" There wasn't a response at first, yet footsteps could be heard coming from the room next door and soon his mother, Ayaka Daniels, would be seen peeking in from the door frame. "You're home early... Did they let you guys go after telling you about the recommendations?" The more she spoke, the more she revealed herself and was soon enough standing with her arms folded towards her son, "Speaking of which, how did it go?" "Yeah... There wasn't really anything spe..." Stopping mid-sentence, Jack caught the ball and held onto it for a few moments as he had begun answering his mother without having fully listened to what she had said. "Ah... fuck. That was today wasn't it..." Having completely forgotten that today was the day that they would've received feedback and recommendations from the Sport's Festival. "It went as you would've expected..." Jack responded, clearing his voice again as well before returning to his activities whilst trying to keep the charade going that he'd actually gone to school. "Which is?" Jack should've expected that his mother would've made a follow-up question. "Oh, you know. Good enough..." He didn't need to look at her to know that she was staring intently at him, things like that could be felt as if it was a sixth sense or something. "Alright, glad to hear it." Suddenly the feeling faded, Jack grabbed the ball yet again and looked towards the door only to see that his mother had left. "Huh... Guess that worked." He thought to himself before going back at it, only to suddenly see the ball disappear and a glass flipped with water that was turned upside down had taken its place. Jack's attempts to defend himself was in vain and he soon found himself pushing his body upwards into a sitting position as he became soaked in cold water. With arms stretched to either side of his body, Jack looked back towards the door and saw his mother holding onto the tennis ball that he had recently been playing with. She was grinning towards her son before throwing the ball back to him: "Nice try... You're heading back tomorrow, I didn't raise you to be a slacker." Turning her heels and returning to the other room again, leaving her son to clean up. ---- "Papa? Mama?" Akira Wareashi's voice ressonated through the hallway. Her parents walked towards the door, both wearing suits, they only waved their hands, not turning their attention to her. Where was she? Akira only ran towards them, "No!" Step, step, step. Yet, she did not leave where she stood, her parents only distanced themselves. "How?!" Akira glanced at her legs, they were the main catalist for her Quirk, they were something that always pushed her close to victory. "Move!!" She slapped her thighs, she had to get off there... Where was she? It was then that dust blew off behind her. Akira broke the concrete before her, yet, no other step was taken. Crack, squirt. With a gasp and widened eyes, her face met the cold floor. No, Akira had to keep going, her limits weren't going to hold her down. "HAAAAAAAH!" Akira bellowed, jaw wide open. Splatter, the blood from her legs gushed at the floor, specifically at where she fell again. "No..." It made her hands and head wet, her fingers scratched at the floor. "Father... Mom... where are you?" Her trembling eyes gazed towards their small figures. "Where... am I?" Something breathed on her neck, "Away." Akira heard saliva falling on the floor, mixing in with her blood. She shuddered, "They are going beyond your reach... you're away from them." The breath was cold, even taking visible form. Yet, Akira dared not to turn her head, something caressed its side. Tears threatened to come out of her eyes, they trembled, her hands shook, her legs didn't move. Yes, they were useless, just like her. Akira pleaded, hand reaching out, "Mom... Jack..." Her eyes widened, she could count on him, right? "Jack!! Don't leave me alone-" "Alone...?" The thing's voice echoed, "You already are alone-" Saliva still leaking, it smiled from ear to ear. "-With me." Akira's parents were even smaller in the distance, her tears finally fell to the ground. "No one wants you," The pressure above her broken legs increased. Sharp teeth tickled her ears. "A- No..." Akira stretched her arms forward, washing away at the blood. A cold sensation, much as if it had form, held her jaw. "Who- What a-are you? L-Let me go... I want to-" "What am I...?" It held her cheeks, forcing Akira to slowly turn her head around, her jaw trembled. She tried closing her eyes, yet, her eyelids were frozen. Finally, her eyes met the figure behind her. The oxygen left her lungs, "I am... your truth." "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Yes, truth, failure, vainglory, being, success, weakness, realization, strength. Acceptance. She couldn't. No, no, no... Yes. Truthfailuretruthsuccessbeingweaknessdeathlossgrievingparentsselflackweaknesstruthfailure. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Akira's eyes shot open, while her upper body ascended. Pant, breath. Akira looked around, localizing herself in her own bedroom, a luminary was still turned on. Heavy breaths, she glanced around again and, then, at her own fingers. Her hands shook. She did not remember when she came home, she did not remember when she went to sleep. All Akira ever knew... was that her parents were not home. It hadn't even been past ten in the night, Akira laid upon her large bed, covers up until her waist. Sweat glistened her face, neck, and hair, which was loose. Akira cupped the side of her face, they had all received their nominations from Pro-Heroes earlier, she and the Class 2-A. That late, she knew that only two staff members were present, one butler and one maiden. Eyes glaring at the door and switching to the bathroom's, Akira moved from the sheets. Hopefully, none of them had heard her. They shouldn't. For a moment, she hesitated before taking a step, but, with a quick slap to her face, Akira was off to wash herself. Tomorrow was a new day, she had to choose between her nominations. Yes, she had nominations. It was not that no one wanted her, right?